Be Careful Who You Trust Online
Written by xylonex. One of the other transcripts for this story can be found on Reddit. I suffer from social anxiety. Like most with my condition I get uncomfortable in large social situations. I’m also pretty apprehensive about meeting new people in general. As a result, I’m usually lonely. I don’t have many friends and the few I’ve managed to gather over the years live back east. I get most of my social interaction online. As a result, I was more than excited when I found a community for people like myself online. I lurked at first, but after a while I started talking and in the process I made a few friends. One such friend was Sharon. Sharon went by the screen name emptyslumber99. She was a socially awkward girl from Wisconsin who stayed holed up in her dorm room at Purdue University when she wasn’t attending class. We met in the main forum but before long we exchanged private messages uses the site’s chat interface. By the end of the month we were having regular Skype video calls. It was nice to have made a friend, much less a female friend who was appealing as Sharon. I was comfortable chatting online, but I withdrew at first when she playfully mentioned meeting up in person. She was more than fifteen hundred miles away and I barely had the strength of mind to go to work in the morning, much less on a road trip. She asked a few times but after a while it didn’t come up again. We talked and chatted for the better part of six months until the holiday season rolled around. We exchanged addresses and I sent her a Christmas card. It was at this point I started to worry had done something to offend her. We had talked everyday for months and I had grown accustomed to her calling at precisely five in the afternoon. Five O’Clock came and went with no call. I sat at my computer for the next three hours sending messages asking what I did wrong before giving up and realizing that this connection, like many others over the years, had come to an end. I went back to browsing the main forum and talked about the experience using generic terms before heading to bed in tears. A few days passed and I went back to my routine of lurking on the forums and generally hating myself. All of a sudden my head jerked toward the front door as a I heard a light Knock knock knock I hadn’t ordered a pizza and I wasn’t expecting anyone so I sat there staring blankly at the door. Then I heard it again Knock knock knock I crept over to the door and stared through the peephole to see Sharon looking intently at the door. She was squirming where she stood and seemed to be rocking back and forth on her heels. I opened the door and said, “Umm Hi.” She awkwardly smiled and replied, “So, I was in the neighborhood and all…” She pushed open the door and tackled me to the floor with a hug. My general anxiety was triggered with the realization that I was making physical contact with a girl ten years my junior. awkwardly wriggled from beneath her and slid across the floor to prop myself up against the couch. Sharon shifted to sit her legs crossed and said, “So, I’m in town a few days. Mind if I crash here?” I nodded my head. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek saying, “You’re awesome.” Sharon ran back to her car and came back with a bag. Within twenty minutes she had taken over my bathroom and posted up on the couch. After the initial shock of my chat buddy showing up on my doorstep faded, things were surprisingly normal. She had posted up with her laptop and I sat next to her browsing the anxiety forum and sending her private messages. Somehow it was easier to talk that way. We sat next to each other on the couch trading the messages for the better part of an hour before she said, “So… umm, yeah.” I turned my head to the said and said, “What?” She grinned and said, “I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. I don’t want to like fool around or anything.” I looked back at my laptop and said, “Nothing to worry about hun. I’m a bit too old to think I would have a chance with a girl like you.” * She punched me in the arm and said, *“What do you mean by girl like me?” I was feeling anxious again and stammered out, “Well, I mean, you are pretty and young. I didn’t want to assume that someone as cool and good looking as you would want to get with me. Sorry if I offended you.” She smiled and said, “That’s actually kinda sweet. Thanks.” We went back to chatting and that was the end of the discussion. For the next couple of days I sat next to her on the couch chatting and probably said six words out loud when I wasn’t at work. I came home one day and turned on the television. Sharon immediately spoke up saying, “You wanna watch a movie on netflix or something?” I replied, “No, I’d rather watch the evening news. Apparently my boss paid for a commercial to be made for our company and the commercial is going to air at 5:36 PM. Maybe later?” She became visibly anxious and said, “Everything on the news is about death and violence. Can we please watch something else?” I set the news to record to the DVR and tossed her the remote. We spent the next hour or so watching Cartoon Network while I caught up on some work I needed to finish by morning. She got up after a while and said, “I’m going to take a shower.” She disappeared into the bathroom and I queued up the news. I fast-forwarded to the commercial and watched it with a smile. It made my boss look like a complete idiot. The ad ended and the news came back with a picture of Sharon. The anchor said, “Police are on the lookout for Sharon Vessly a college student from Lafayette, Indiana who is wanted for questioning in the homicide of her roommate Jennifer Ross. If you have any information as to her whereabouts please contact Tippecanoe County Sheriff's Department at…” I looked up to see Sharon standing in the doorway. With a crazed look in her eye she said, “I told you I didn’t want you to watch that.” I replied, “I’m sorry. Umm… wanna watch that movie now?” She took a step towards me and I could see the dried blood on this scissors she was holding. She sat next to me on the couch and said, “I killed her with these scissors. I should have thrown them away but they had sentimental value.” I nodded and said, “Your first murder, I can see that.” She laughed and said, “Oh, Jenn wasn’t my first murder. Silly goose.” I looked over and said, “Oh?” Her speech became more erratic as she said, “Jenn kept bringing her creepy boyfriend over and she would fuck him right there even if I were in the room. It was disrespectful. One day she came back to our dorm room and I buried these scissors in her chest. Relax though, I’m not going to stab you in the chest.” I interrupted, “That’s oddly specific.” She plunged the scissors into my gut and said, “Don’t be rude. I was talking.” She pulled back the scissors and continued, “As I was saying. She had to die. You were such a nice guy and I had your address so I came here. I don’t want to go to jail. It’s too scary. I probably would have stayed here forever if you had just done as you were told. Now you’re gonna bleed to death. Oh, but there is one thing I wanna do first.” My stomach was throbbing with pain as I held my hands firmly against the wound. As I futilely tried to keep as much blood as I could on the inside, she leaned over and kissed me firmly on the lips. She pulled back and said, “There, you were my first kiss. That wasn’t nearly as awkward as I thought it would be.” She grabbed her backpack from beside the couch and said, “I’ll be leaving now. You’re probably gonna bleed out in the next couple of minutes.” She walked out the door as I reached for my phone and dialed 911. I passed out in the ambulance. A week later I came home with a few stitches and doctor’s orders to spend as much time laying down as I could. I checked the mail and sure enough there was a Christmas card from Sharon. It was a Hallmark card with a picture of a reindeer on the cover. her. We no return address on the envelope. The inside flap of the card read, “I heard you lived. Maybe we can go on a date sometime?” Video Category:CreepyPasta Article